Awakening
by SPY46
Summary: Bloom finds a strange book, what secrits or powers will it hold thanks to my wife to be AKA Chibi Horsewoman for helping me to edit my story
1. Chapter 1

This is a fictional story on the cartoon known as winx club; I do not make any money on this, all right reserved to the respected owners.

1

**Tears of Domino**

Chapter One: The Awakening

After a long day of classes and working as Miss Faraganda's aide, having graduated the year before, Bloom still knew that there was much that she could learn from Faragonda, but being one of only a few chances to do some shopping Bloom went into the town of Adquistes outside of Magix to see if any thing could attract her eye, but as she was passing one of the many bookstores she suddenly felt drawn to enter it.

As she followed the feeling of where she was being drawn to she saw a book that seemed to stand out to her, it was old and not in the best of shape but she saw that one out of all the other books, she quickly looked through it and found it was a book of spells and knew she just had to have it, but she didn't know why.

Bloom quickly bought the book and returned to Alfea, she would have asked Faragonda about it but her and all the teachers were in meetings and could not be disturbed, so instead she went right into her room and started to read it, time quickly passed for Bloom as she read the book and pages of spells that looked and sounded like riddles, there were even some pages that were written in some other kind of language that she could not read.

After a few hours of reading she found a spell, which sounded like a riddle, but she couldn't understand its meaning, even after reading it five times she could not understand it, suddenly there came a knock at the door and brought Bloom back to the real world. When she opened it there stood Flora, Stella, Tecna, Musa, Layla and Mirta, all of them looked like they were dressed for a night of clubbing.

"So where have you been Bloom? The girls and I were looking for you," Stella asked with her hands on her leather-clad hips. "Didn't you remember that today was the grand opening of Musa and Layla's new dance club the Dance Wave, we were going to get our groove on."

"I'm sorry guys, but I found this book and for some reason I had to buy it, and there are some interesting spells." Bloom explained with an animated expression on her face.

"Really, may we take a look?" Tecna asked, suddenly interested.

"Yeah sure in fact there is this one spell I found, it makes no sense to me so I wouldn't mind some input, but I did get some thing about lost secrets." Bloom replied as she carefully laid the open book in the center of her bed so everyone could get a closer look.

As they all gathered around the large old book, Bloom showed the spell to the girls and started to read it out loud and, as she did her voice began to echo with power and they all became entranced by it.

"Secrets lost to time, lost to space, hear my call, reveal to me, your truth, FROM HEARTS O FIRE THIS I COMMAND."

After chanting these word three times powers from inside the book came to life and a vortex portal opened up consuming every one in the room, sending papers and other objects flying around, but only Bloom and her friends were sucked into it as it then closed behind them leaving the room a mess.

Inside the vortex the girls screamed as they spun around in what felt like the strong winds of a tornado, then an opening appeared and all of them landed in a pile on top of each other.

Arms, legs and faces were all tangled up, the girls had to carefully watch where and what they were moving as more than one of them ended up kicking or elbowing some one else.

"Hey, do you want to remove your butt from my face?" Stella demanded as she opened her large brown eyes and got more than her fair share of Layla's derriere in front of them.

"Why don't you get your face out of my butt?" the grey eyed fairy of fluids shot back.

"Can't we just stop arguing?" Mirta asked plaintively, then added. "And will you all pretty please get off my back?"

When they finally got up they saw that they were in a world that looked devoid of light, it was a gloomy gray world with dark clouds in the sky that let almost no sunlight pass, but there was still enough light to show the ground, it was very marsh like with a few islands of dried earth and thick grass with dead or dying trees, they could also sense that there were creatures of shadow all around them.

""Well this is a perfect place for a picnic." Stella commented in her usual sarcastic way.

"I'm sorry guys, I didn't mean for this to happen." Said Bloom in an apologetic tone of voice.

"Don't worry about it Bloom, there was no way you could have known that this would have happened." Flora soothed as she stood and dusted herself off.

"Sorry Bloom I didn't mean anything by it." Stella put in as an apology. "You know how I am."

"Well what do we do now? We can't just open a portal until we know where we are or we could end up any where, I don't even have this places location on my system"

Tecna told her friends as she attempted to find the dimension for the fifth time to no avail.

"But don't you work as the Magix teleportation terminal control operator?"

Mirta asked sounding confused.

"That's what makes this all the more strange, if this place exists, it should be on my system."

As Bloom started to look around she walked over to a small hill, after reaching the top she quickly called her friends. "Hey guys come here; you got to take a look at this." Bloom shouted from the top of the hill beckoning them over

When they all got to the top they saw what looked to be a small ruined city or could have been a small Castle keep, it was too hard to tell from this distance.

"We could check it out; there might be some clues as to where we are and what realm." Musa suggested peering down at the ruins

"Yeah that might work; besides it's all we have to go on right now." Agreed Stella, the others nodded their agreement

After walking a few moments Bloom heard some thing in the bushes behind them, then it was silent again, she thought nothing of it and continued on, after a few more moments as they got closer to what they now determined to have been a keep to some forgotten kingdom Bloom heard the noise again, but so did the others and they turned to where it came from, only to hear some thing growling behind them.

The girls quickly turned almost in a panic to see a large wolf burst out of a near by bush, there it stood, right In the path of the keep, as they got a good look at it they saw it was easily the size of a medium sized horse and had a head size similar to that of a male lion with the mane, its body was very muscular and powerful looking, its front paws were more like clawed hands and its hind legs were shaped more like that of a kangaroo, this told the girls that this was a Dire wolf, it then let out a savage growl combined with a bark.

Every time one of the girls moved it turned to them, each time getting more and more aggressive as they kept moving back and forth until finally Bloom moved, the wolf then pounced on her like a large cat would have done to its prey, as it landed on her, it knocked her to the ground and there it sat on top of her face to face, it then looked into her eyes and it saw some thing that it knew, it then started to sniff Bloom's face and neck then her face again, then some thing happened that Bloom would have never have expected to happen.

The wolf began to lick her face and then moved off of her body, after she had gotten back up the wolf was now acting more like a tamed animal than wild but, then it soon it started to get antsy but Bloom and the others could not understand what it wanted, Bloom then turned her back to it to talk to the girls, just then the wolf grabbed her belt with its teeth and lifted her into the air with its powerful jaws and began to fast walk to the keep with Bloom's friends in close pursuit calling for it to stop.

"Hey you dirty mutt get back here with her right now!" Stella yelled after the dog.

The wolf only replied by moving a bit faster but stopped when it finally got to the enormous gates of the keep, only then did it let go of Bloom's belt finally letting her feet make contact with solid ground.

"Are you ok Bloom, are you hurt?" Flora asked concerned.

."Yeah I'm ok," Bloom replied looking and sounding just slightly uncomfortable. "but I just got the biggest wedgie I've ever had in my life."

The others just laughed at that idea, Bloom then turned to scold the wolf but could see that it was now scratching at the large gates trying to get into the keep, as it did this it whimpered pleading for some one to open the gates, then it turned and faced Bloom.

As it sat it whined some more, with Bloom looking into the wolf's eyes she could not help but feeling for it so she grabbed hold of the Handle and pushed with all her might but the large door was not going to give in with out a fight, Bloom then summoned her Winx powers and forced the doors to open.

As they did the wolf went running in at incredible speeds even with their Winx powers they had a hard time keeping the wolf in sight, they soon found them selves in a small courtyard leading to a sanctuary, as they entered the building they could see more dead trees flowers and other bushes but the most disturbing part was that placed along the walls and all over the five floors that made up the well made building were statues of people.

On the floor the girls could see common people that seemed to be running ducking and pleading for there lives, there was one in particular that hit right to home with Bloom, it was a mother running looking over her shoulder while she held her baby in her arms and Bloom could tell that she was fear full just from the look on her face.

On a upper floor was more people mostly warriors all posing in different ways, some looked to be trying to make an attack, defend from an attack or in the middle of a battle, there were also ones that looked to have been injured in some way or another, there was a total of five floors that had these type of statues of warriors and people, nearly five hundred warriors and a thousand people.

In the center of the massive room was a large crystal pointed about twelve feet into the air and rounded six feet wide, by its side was the wolf and it was looking at the crystal.

When the girls got closer to the wolf and crystal they could see some thing inside of it, then Bloom knew what it was, there was a person inside of it, Bloom then looked to the wolf and she saw that there was a small inscription on a tablet beside him but Bloom could not read it.

"Tecna can you read this?" Bloom asked pointing to the inscription.

As Tecna approached the tablet she began to fiddle with one of her electronic devices then scanned the writing."This may take a few moments." Tecna announced with a small smile

Just as she said a few moments later the translation came out.

"I am a warrior; my people shall sleep eternal in peace, as the last to survive my duty is to them and so I shall sleep as them. Should the shadows return I wait the call to arms. With Blood of fire now spent victory shall be ours through vengeance alone. When thy need is great, to a kiss from the heart and eyes of love, and the calling of my name I shall awaken, and an honorable victory shall be yours. I am the last, I am alone, and I shall force the shadows to tremble at my presence once more, FOR HONOR!"

Knights with honor

Of the fires heart

Red flames engulf me

Dragon's spirit empowers me

Mirta could feel her heart sink to the warrior, she felt very sad and sorry for him."That is the saddest thing I have ever heard" she told her friends with tears floating in her dark green eyes

"But what the hells does that mean?" Demanded Stella, as she could not understand what was just said.

"It means that this warrior did this to him self to be with his people that were cursed, but I don't understand what is meant by blood of fire or the spirits of." Tecna then stopped in mid sentence and looked at Bloom.

"That's it, Bloom he means the dragon flame because blood of fire would mean your royal family and when he means spent, that must mean that he thought he was the last of the royal family." Tecna finished calmly

"Do you think that this could be an uncle or some thing?" Bloom asked with hope filled eyes.

"I don't know it could be but he looks a bit too young to be a one."

"Then could he be a brother?" Asked Musa.

Just then there was a loud roar from outside the building, Mirta went running to a window to look and see if she could find what made that sound, she then saw what it was, her face went white as she ran back to the others.

"What is it Mirta what did you see?" Asked Flora.

"I saw three trolls heading this way and they look really mad."

Mirta replied with a squeak in her voice

The wolf then started to bare its fangs and took up a defensive position in front of what could only have been his master, the girls could only do the same because they had to protect the people that were trapped in stone.

The three trolls soon broke into the room, two came in from windows at the sides and the third came in from the front door and they started to attack the girls.

The girls tried to defend themselves from the trolls but they were very powerful, one of them knocked Tecna out with a body check that sent her into a wall; Flora quickly hit him with a few blasts of her own as Mirta gathered Tecna up and moved to the sleeping warrior.

Stella and Musa were double teaming another one of the trolls as Bloom and Layla were fighting the third one, Mirta then thought that this was a time of great need so she stood up and faced the crystal, she then looked at the translation again and she noticed that the start of each line in the poem was a capital in perfect alignment, she had nothing to louse so she spelled out the name K.O.R.D

"Kord!" Mirta called out loud.

She then placed a romantic kiss at his face, but nothing happened just then she felt like some one was behind her.

As she turned she saw a troll going to grab her but it was tackled by the wolf and they rolled around on the floor fighting a savage battle, though the troll stood towering over the wolf, he showed no fear of the troll.

Now on the floor Mirta saw a bright blue light coming from behind her, she turned and saw the bright blue light was coming from the warrior, and then the crystal suddenly shattered sending shards harmlessly flying in every direction as they simply vanished.

Standing there was the warrior only now being able to get a good look at him Mirta felt a chill run down her spine.

The warrior had darkened plate armor the kind a knight would wear; his shoulder plates had some very mean looking spikes that only added to his chilling appearance.

His helmet was a full helmet that had battle horns on the sides that bent towards his face and out much like that of a bull, his face was covered completely except for one large slit that was open for his eyes to look out of, his mouth was covered only by a guard that also added to his fearsome looks, he also had a blood red cape with a gold dragon emblem imprinted on it.

Soon the light faded from around him but his eyes maintained the same steady glow, Mirta could tell that he was looking at her, as there would be a slight flicker in the glow, as he would blink.

He then walked over to Mirta reached out a hand and helped her up, he then looked into her eyes and she could feel his eyes piercing into her soul, then she heard a yelp that forced the warrior to look away and she could not help but turn and look to.

She saw that the wolf had been knocked down and was definitely hurt by the troll it had been fighting with, but this seamed to enrage the warrior as he charged at the troll, it turned and swung at him but the warrior grabbed the trolls fist in mid flight and held it in place.

Mirta could hear the cracking of the trolls bones under the shear power of the warrior, he then grabbed the trolls wrist rolled onto his back put his feet into the trolls chest and pushed off sending the troll flying into a wall, in this roll the warrior continued till he was on his feet again and looked to the troll he had just knocked out.

The one that was fighting Stella and Musa looked to the warrior that was charging him now, the warrior checked him in the gut then began to swing his fists in a pattern of left, left, right, left, right then he made a jump in to the air and spun around a full 360 degrees and ended it into a kick to the trolls chest that sent him flying out the window he had used to enter this room.

Bloom Layla and Flora were fighting the last one, but then he got Bloom mad by grabbing her hair and using it to toss her up into the air. Bloom then called on her dragon fire to blast the troll out of the door he had also used to enter the room.

Seeing this the warrior drew his sword from his right side and pointed the tip at Bloom and in a loud and commanding voice called to her.

"You! How do you have the Dragon's Fire, TELL ME NOW!"

But then he heard the whimper of his friend and had to run to its side.

"Fang are you all right?" Asked the warrior, but the wolf only whimpered.

"Oh come on you've had worse." The warrior soothed and patting the wolf on the head. But again the wolf just lay there whining, the warrior then lifted its head to his knee and began to stroke it then his eyes glowed a bright yellow.

"You'll be fine but it will hurt for a while Fang, you have some bruised ribs and a cracked one."

Bloom then sat beside the two of them.

"Are you sure he'll be fine?" Asked Bloom.

"Yes but it will take some time for him to heal and you still haven't answered my question, how did you get the dragon fire?" Asked the warrior.

"My name is Bloom" Bloom said holding out a slender hand to the warrior

The word Bloom forced the warrior to quickly look at her.

"What did you say?"

"My name is Bloom and I'm the princess too." Bloom repeated clearly

The warrior then cut her off. "No this can't be right, I was the only survivor." The warrior said shaking his head in disbelief

"My older sister, Daphne, opened a portal and sent me to Earth before our world was destroyed." Bloom explained softly as she looked down at her hands.

The warrior set Fang's head back down. "I see," He said standing up and turning to Bloom. "Bloom, I am Kord, I am your older brother." The warrior said looking Bloom in the eyes.

**Fin**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Awakening.**

**Disclaimer:**** I only own the idea and my original characters, I don't own Winx Club**

**Dedication:**** I thank my lovely wife for helping me to edit ….. and shorten my story **

**Chapter 2 His Story**

"Wait….you're _WHAT_!?" Bloom yelped in shock loud enough for her friends to hear.

Stella gasped and the others began to talk amongst themselves whispering words that Kord and Bloom could not hear.

"Bloom how old are you now?" Kord asked trying not to sound too curious.

"I'll be nineteen soon, why do you ask?" Bloom answered cautiously, "why?"

"Then it was fifteen years that I gave up on the search for any others." Kord answered regretfully

"What happened to these people?" Layla asked curiously, she'd wandered over towards Bloom and Kord to find out what they were whispering about.

"Well it's complicated." Kord admitted honestly. He then looked to a stone form of a warrior in mid charge. "It was my inauguration day as a champion prince and as such it was my charge to protect my people, my kingdom, my sister and the Dragon Flame that she would hold within her, it was a great honor for me because I was recognized as a competent leader, warrior and above all I worked with my warriors and cared for there well being because I knew them all by name."

"We were as close as brothers and sisters, when the celebration ended a lone warrior staggered into the Castle, he was badly injured, he was from a outpost near a village he reported his post was destroyed along with the other warriors and the force was now approaching the village, and they were being lead by three elder witches, our father called for his warriors and several of our regiment leaders, they then rally the warriors and began to march to the village, I was to stay with my warriors and the royal defenders to protect you and the people of the Castle."

Kord paused to take a breath and shook his head as if trying to rid himself of an unpleasant memory.

"Standing in reserve was five more of our regiments that were eager to help their king in battle, after a few hours a messenger came with orders for three of the reinforcements to quickly enter the battle and for the Castle to prepare for villagers to enter along with wounded and for us to man the defenses, soon there was a flood of villagers and wounded warriors, they were all sent to one side of the Castle, then I received a message from our father."

Kord took out a pendant from under his chest plate that looked to be more of a technological origin. "This was a gift from him, he could send me a message where ever I was, and just before the attack on the Castle I received one from him." Kord then played it.

"My son the battle does not go well for us, the last of my warriors have all but fallen, what we face can barely stand to our might but they have vast numbers and are wining by attrition, they weaken our warriors in battle until the warrior can no longer stand and fight. My son you must protect your sisters and our kingdom, also I know I have never said this, but I am proud of you my son, you are a skilled warrior and you care for your troops, you command them with honor and would give your life to save any other, but most of all you make me proud to call you my son. Go with honor and remember what it means to be a champion prince and a WARRIOR!"

The message ended there. As Kord looked up to Bloom he could see tears welling up in her eyes.

"After a few moments I ran and informed Daphne of what had happened, she told me to try and buy her as much time as I could give her, I ran back to the ramparts but was stopped by an adviser to our mother and father, he told me that he could empower me using a gemstone and I could empower my warriors also but there was a price, it would leave them feeling empty inside but it would save the kingdom. Believing that I could save the kingdom I agreed."

Kord pointed to a gem set in his chest plate. "The advisor chanted some words and the gem set its self into my armor reshaping it to what stands before you, I then rally my warriors and the defenders, I channeled a wave of energy to them and they too changed. When the battle took place we fought with all our hearts, the enemy fell at our feet with great ease but then I noticed the three evil ones flying over our heads, they headed to the other side of the Castle. The first thing that they did was destroy it, the very spot that most of the villagers and injured warriors were taking refuge, they then moved to the center tower where I had left you and our sister, I then was ready to rally my warriors again but then I saw what was happening. They were turning to stone and the enemy was destroying them after but it was also spreading to the villagers that were nearby, then I heard a great scream from the tower as if someone was in great anger had been denied there victory then my heart sank as the tower was destroyed and with it I believed you were too."

"After I could hear their laughter to it then I felt the ground start to crack and break under my feet I could not allow our people to be destroyed like this so I channeled all my power and opened a vortex portal that pulled all of my warriors and people that were still around but the only ones that were around were now turned to stone."

"The only safe place I could think to go was here but then it was a respectable fort, I tried to revive the people but I could not do it for I was not a magi, I am a warrior with limited use of power.

"I then began to search for the three but there was no trace of them, so I did the only thing I could do and that was to stay with my people, so I placed them in here with me and froze myself in this crystals with the help of a very powerful wizard, I asked him to cast a spell, one that would remove all mention and memory of us until the spell I placed on myself was broken.

"Oh I almost forgot Fang was there to, he was my war wolf and before I froze myself I told him I could not do that to him so he was free to go anywhere he wished to go."

"It looks like he never left your side." Bloom commented with a knowing smile. "Yes, well I did have him from a pup," Kord responded also with a smile, "but my intention was that I would stay with my people till the end of time, but I made sure that if someone came here they could awaken me if the need was a great one because I never thought that you were still alive. By the way who was it that had awakened me?"

Mirta then stepped forward, pushed along by Stella. "Uh that would me. I'm Mirta, I'm glad I could help."

Kord then walked to her and put his left hand on her right shoulder and bowed his head. "I thank you for my freedom Mirta." Kord then looked up at her face and into her eyes, that's when she began to blush, he then removed his hand from her.

"Well now that I am awake I just have one thing to do before we leave." He took out a small wand with a large forked gem on its head, it then began to shine and all of the stone people lifted up into a strange vortex, as the last one went into it.

"Where are you sending them?" Stella asked

"They're going into a dimensional keep." Kord answered which in Stella's opinion didn't explain much

"A dimensional keep?" Bloom asked, she was as confused as Stella.

"Yes it's like a safe or a bank in a rift, you can keep anything in there if you have the right kind of gem, most royal families have at the most a dozen to keep their treasures personal items or in some cases prisoners, so long as the key." Kord held up the wand.

"If it's not damaged the rift will remain for all time no matter where you are, you can also open the rift to any size you need for just your hand to enter or for an entire army, now what do you say that we leave and head to your place Bloom?"

"I'm afraid that's not easily possible." Tecna stated in her usual calm manner.

"Why not?" Kord asked sounding confused.

"We don't know where we are so we don't have a clue of how to channel our powers." Musa explained simply. "If we don't know where we're going we could end up anywhere."

"Bloom where are you girls staying?" Kord asked.

"Well I'm attending the Alfea School and working as the headmistress' assistant, do you think you could teleport us there?"

"That's all?" Kord then placed his closed fists together then brought them apart then forward as a wave of energy passed out a small portal opened, just the right size for a person to enter.

"After you ladies." He said.

"But what about Fang?" Flora wondered gesturing the dog

"What about Fang?" Kord then summoned a shield and placed Fang on top of it then lifted them both up. "You don't think I would leave my best friend behind do you?"

Mirta felt her face grow hot again and looked down at the ground to hide her flaming cheeks while her mind began to wander.

"Hey Mirta. Magical world to Mirta" Musa called waving her hand in front of the maroon haired girl.

"Huh what?" Mirta asked snapping out of her daze.

"Are you coming or not?"

"Oh sorry I'll be right there."

After the last of them entered the portal Kord holding Fang took one last look around then disappeared into the portal as well.


	3. Chapter 3

**Awakening**

**Chapter Three: Lessons in Sparing**

When Kord finally exited the portal he found him self a good thirty feet in the air and that the girls had been caught by some other girls from the school, but he was left to fend for himself. He then hit ground hard, as a cloud of dust and dirt flew into the air every one around gasped at once thinking that he must be really hurt. But as the dust settled, there he was, he had landed in a kneeling position and holding Fang in a protective manner, Kord then slowly stood up and the girls were returned to the ground by the ones that caught them.

"Thanks for the grab girls." Stella called out gratefully as she waved to her rescuers.

"Yeah it's a good thing you were nearby." Tecna added

"Don't mention it, it was our pleasure to do so." Stated a girl with long wavy black hair. then along with the rest of her troop they flew off to continue their training.

"So Bloom this is Alfea?" Kord asked looking around at the sprawling pink structure that shimmered in the midday sun.

"Yes it's a really great school with all kinds of classes for all kinds of spells charms and potions." Bloom answered with a large grin on her face. "My friends and I are now teachers here as well."

"Is that so? Well then you would know if there is class that teaches healing with magic right?"

"Huh? Oh you mean for Fang, well I could take you to the school nurse would that be all right?"

"If she can help then yes it would be."

As they made their way into Alfea professor Palladium greeted them on his way out. "Hello girls is there a problem, is everything ok?" The auburn haired botany professor asked in a concerned tone of voice looking at Kord who was holding Fang gingerly away from his armored chest.

Bloom stopped and looked to Kord."This is Kord, he's my brother."

"Your brother?" Professor Palladium asked confused, he could sense there was a story behind that statement but there didn't seem to be time for anything but a brief 'Oh" before Bloom continued

"Yes but we need Nurse Ofelia's help."

"What seems to be the trouble?"

Kord then walked up to Palladium and showed him Fang. "This is Fang, my companion, he was hit hard by a troll, he has some bruised ribs and a cracked one, and I am seeking some one that could heal his wounds."

"Is that the case? I just might be able to help you out there, I have been working on a potion that will increase the recovery rate of any living creature but I don't think that it has been tested yet, it should work, I haven't seen any thing that would tell me otherwise, with your permission of course." Palladium replied kindly as he looked from Kord to Fang and back.

Kord looked at Fang who then looked back at him with pleading eyes." Okay, What must we do?" Kord finally asked.

"Just follow me the lab and I'll get you the potion." Palladium replied gesturing towards the building.

After walking up several flights of stairs to professor Palladium's lab Kord could feel the eyes of a person on his back, he turned to see Mirta looking at him and when their eyes met again Mirta looked away blushing.

"Here put your friend on the table if you don't mind." Palladium said kindly.

Kord put Fang on the table Palladium indicated, as he did he removed his shield from under him, then the shield changed form and wrapped around his right wrist and merged with his arm guard.

"Wow that was weird." Stella commented. "What was it?"

"It's an enchanted shield, my sword can do some similar things." Kord explained

"Like what?" Asked Mirta.

"Well if I needed an axe for a battle or I needed to cut some trees to make a path, my blade would change to any weapon that I wish, but it can not change into a bow or other weapons that require more than one piece to it."

"So it's like one of those multi-function tools some of the Specialists have."

"I guess." Kord replied with a shrug "but mine is a weapon of war, not a toy"

Palladium then started to get the potion ready for Fang, but Fang then snapped at him putting an end to Kord and Mirta's conversation.

"Fang stop he's here to help you." Kord soothed, Fang just whimpered.

"Here I'll have to do it, he fears this place and the people that he doesn't know." Kord explained reaching for the potion in Palladium's hands.

"Very well." Palladium said agreeably. He had no desire to get bit, even if the animal didn't mean it that wouldn't make it any less painful.

Kord then held Fang's head again and started to pour small amounts of the potion into his mouth but giving him time to breath and swallow until the vial was empty.

"It should take a few moments for the potion to take effect till then he will sleep. So who are you if you don't mind my asking"

"Well give me a moment and I'll tell you."

After about an hour Kord had finished the story of what had happened, by the time he had finished Fang was ready to go again, his ribs had healed perfectly and was now comfortable around Palladium and the girls.

"Palladium I must ask that I stay near Bloom for as long as I can, I hope that I can stay in Alfea if not I will camp out side the walls, if need be I can aid your faculty in some way to earn my keep

"That won't be necessary." Said a woman's voice from out the door as Miss Faragonda then stepped into the lab.

"You can sleep in one of our guest rooms for now, seeing that this is a special occasion."

"Faraganda? Is that you?" Kord asked surprise showing in his features.

"How is it that you know me?" Faraganda asked confusion showing plainly on her face.

"It is a long story, but lets just say that a spell keeps my past forgotten to every one, even my mother any father won't know that they had a son until the spell wears off."

"Well this is a school for magic and as skilled as you are in things I don't think there is any thing you could help us in."

"Well maybe not us but at Red Fountain he might be a great asset to them." Mirta put in.

"Now that sounds like a great idea, what do you think Saladin would say? Won't we have to confirm it with him to see if they could use another student?"

"Student? Ha! I am a champion warrior, I have fought shadow creatures, monsters and beasts that you have never seen, creatures that have nearly unmatched strength and not to mention the fact that I was the top of my class in the royal guard." Kord argued.

"Well that's just it, it was _your_ royal guard and that must mean that you were given special treatment." Stella stated with her hands on her hips. She was really getting tired of Kord's bragging. So what if it could be true, he didn't need to talk about it every three seconds.

Kord turned slowly and looked at her with ice-cold eyes that pierced into her.

"Hey I'm just saying that it could be possible people went easy on you. I mean, I'm a princess and people go easy on me to a point."

"Well it's obvious that you don't remember what he did to the trolls on that world." Mirta blurted out.

"Well that's not a good one they could have been really weak in the first place." Stella reasoned. Layla nodded confirming that she somewhat agreed with Stella, but unlike the solar fairy Layla was restrained enough to be tactful.

"So you challenge my skills as a warrior?" Snapped Kord.

"Not challenge so much as doubt slightly that you're as good as you say you are." Stella defended. "You know without actual proof and everything."

"I will face any warrior, beast, monster or demon and I'll show you my true skills." Growled Kord, he then walked out of the room but was followed by Bloom and Mirta.

"Way to go Stella what did he do to you, he was being really nice about every thing." Said Musa.

"Well that doesn't give him the right to boast about his so called skills that he claims to have." Stella defended hotly. "Honestly after a while it irks my nerves."

Bloom and Mirta found Kord sitting on a bench in the hall outside Palladium's classroom arms crossed.

"I'm sorry about that Kord, Stella can be a real ... well lets just say that she speaks first and thinks later, when you get to know her she's really nice and all." Mirta explained with a small smile. "And hey at least we know she's honest."

"You don't understand, for a warrior to have his skills to be called into question is one of the greatest insults that one could receive." Kord replied still sounding pissed.

"You know we know what had really happened on that world, you were great at fighting the trolls and with no weapon in hand you have got to have great skills and no matter what any one said that will never change." Soothed Mirta as she sat down beside Kord. "Stella knows that too, she just has a different way of showing it. I believe sometimes she's just not comfortable showing all her emotions."

Kord nodded and then put a hand on her shoulder. "I thank you for saying those words and you are right." He then stood up and walked back into the class to see Miss Faragonda informing Stella of how things like that were not to have been expected from a graduate let alone a teacher at the school, they then turned around to see that Kord had returned.

"Miss Faraganda I would very much like to see the guest room, could you direct me to it?"

"Well of course, but I first have to speak with Saladin, Mirta could you please show Kord to a guest room?"

"Yes Miss Faraganda, I can do that." Mirta replied quickly. "Would you please follow me Kord?"

As Mirta turned around and started to walk down the hall Kord saw that her face had become _very_ red and thinking that this must have been the third or forth time that she had blushed when regarding him.

"_Could she be interested in me? No that is preposterous a girl as attractive as her must have a boyfriend_." Thought Kord shaking his head at the thought.

"Fang let's go."

Fang jumped off the table and followed Kord and Mirta, when they finally came to a few doors Mirta went to open a door but Kord opened it for her as any gentleman would have done.

"Um thank you Kord, well this is your room, um is there any thing you would want to know or perhaps do for a while?" Mirta stated needlessly. She couldn't help it. There seemed to be some other force taking over her mouth and brain causing her to stutter and um like an idiot.

"Well I could use some help with some thing if you're willing?"

"Yes of course anything."

"I would like to know about you... and the other girls of course." Kord quickly added then he again noticed that Mirta's face had gone red again.

"I ask because I have missed out on Bloom's life and need to know things; I know that she would leave things out but a close friend that would know if a brother did need to know some thing. I just want to know if there are any problems with, well any thing."

"I don't think so there hasn't been too much that Bloom can't handle on her own, I mean that she has defended her self from all sorts of creatures and never had more than a bump or a scratch. And anything she can't handle she's had her friends to help her out of tight spots."

Mirta began by telling Kord about the Trix and their endless plots to take the Dragon Flame at one point trying to lighten the mood by telling him about when Icy had turned her into a pumpkin, but failing miserably. She did tell him though how Flora had reversed the spell by using both hands. With each story Kord seemed to get very uneasy then Mirta finally finished with the defeat of the witches, Darkar and Valtor, then how Bloom saved their parents.

"I see that she has had to over come many hardships concerning the dragon fire, thank you Mirta for your help now that I am here I will insure that no one will threaten my sister again or has the notion to take the Dragon Flame from her, that I swear a warrior's oath."

Mirta could feel something inside of her chest swelling, it was not painful and she seemed to get it every time Kord talked about some thing to do with protecting Bloom and others, then she realized that she had fallen for him and his willingness to defend others.

"Oh Mirta I must thank you again for my freedom if there is any thing you need of me, you only need ask." Kord then waited for her to say some thing, any thing that could help her in some way.

"Well you're welcome Kord um I'll keep that in mind." Mirta replied as casually as she could while still berating herself for sounding like the village idiot around a guy she'd just met.

Kord then saw her face turn red again and knew that he was right in his assumptions.

"Well I must be going now it's gotten late and I have to study for a test in a few days but I'll see you later."

As she said those last words she blushed even more, after closing the door Fang then let out a soft bark followed by a whine.

"What do you want?"

Again he whined.

"Oh I see well she has not given me any ahem," Kord couldn't believe he was defending himself to Fang. _Man's best friend indeed_. He thought as Fang gave him a disbelieving look. "Well she has not hinted at anything, besides she might just be nervous because she is talking about one of her friends behind her back."

Fang then let out a low growl as if to say "Yeah right buddy. You're full of shit."

"Well still she hasn't said anything to me really, as attractive as she is doubt that she is interested in me." Kord tried again, he could almost picture the dire wolf rolling his dark brown eyes in utter disdain of Kord's feeble excuses.

Fang let out another whine then lowered his head into his front paws as if he wanted to physically show how hopeless he thought his master was right now.

"Ok-ok you're right I'm just making excuses." Kord sighed and shook his head. "Heh, it's funny, I can fight the most fearsome of creatures and not blink but a girl comes along and I barely know what to do about her." Kord swore he could see Fang nodding his head and thinking, No duh.

Back in her room Mirta had started to do some drawings in the sketchbook she kept in her room humming the tune of a new love song she'd heard on Stella's MP3 player as she did so. However after a few minutes of quick strokes and incoherent outlines Mirta had spaced out into her own world so she didn't hear Musa come in.

"Oh no." Said Musa.

"Oh you've… what?" Mirta asked breaking out of her reverie. "Musa!" The maroon haired girl gasped turning pink in the face. "Musa what are you doing here?"

"I just came to get the book I let you borrow." Musa stated with a sly grin as she walked over to the bookshelf and picked up the Victorian themed thriller she'd let Mirta borrow last month. "Oh and I know that song and that look that you've got going on your face Mirta." The music fairy told her friend with the same sly look on her face.

Mirta sat up in shock dropping her sketch pad where it lay on the floor between her window seat and Musa with a newly designed shadowy outline of two figures embracing up for all to see. "What look? What song?" She croaked in a failed attempt to seem innocent.

"Oh come on admit it your in love." Musa drawled.

"I'm in _what_?" Mirta choked out. "Musa, you've obviously suffered a concussion from falling to the ground earlier." The burgundy haired fairy stated as she straightened her emerald green and blue plaid blouse.

"It's written all over your face Mirta, every now and then when he talks to you, you blush and not to mention what the poem said."

"The poem?"

Musa shook her head slowly, in her opinion Mirta was a terrible actress when it counted. "Oh you remember don't you? When the need is great only the kiss from a heart and eyes of love can awaken this warrior."

Mirta sat there for a moment looking down at the floor trying to think of some excuse she could come up with that Musa wouldn't see through too quickly, sadly none came to mind, she was a terrible liar when her personal life was in question.

"Just admit it will you, I mean he is very charming and he did defend us from the three trolls while he did not know us and he does think of others, like Fang, he protected Fang and carried him all the way to the lab where he was treated." The musical fairy smiled conspiratorially and leaned forward. "Actually if you must know, if I wasn't so involved with Riven I might take a chance at him." She confessed, Musa unlike Mirta could pull the wool over anyone's eyes when the situation called for it. "But hey since I'm attached and you're obviously smitten with him then I say you go for it."

As the last words were spoken Mirta gave out a loving sigh at the thought of all that he had done.

"Yes, I guess you're right he is great." Mirta agreed in almost a trance like state, but quickly caught herself."I mean that he is a good person and uh yeah… great guy."

"Ha too late you've been busted." Musa smirked.

Mirta had the decency to blush three different shades of embarrassed. "Ok you got me, but what should I do about it?"

"Well have you thought to ask him out or offered to show him around?"

"What? Me ask him out? Isn't that against the rules of dating?"

Musa fought the urge to smack her forehead, honestly if everyone listened to the 'rules' no one would get anywhere. "Well think about it, look at him, he is too much a warrior to do that unless it was hinted to him, other wise he would be too nervous to ask you out, I know for a fact that guys would rather fight a war than have to risk asking a girl out, not to mention a pretty one like you."

Mirta's cheeks stayed red.

"You really think so Musa?"

"I know so, now the next time you see him you make the first move and don't forget to make your self up a bit, just to add to the effect of stunning him."

"Ok I'll do that then." Mirta confirmed stifling a yawn. It was getting late and they'd had quite a busy day.

"Good but not now, wait for tomorrow when he gets back from red fountain and I'll give you a call when we return and I'll tell him you want to meet him in oh lets say the garden by the pond, I think that is one of the most romantic places in Alfea."

"You know your right Musa I'll do it tomorrow. I promise."

"You're better, or I'll send Stella and her wardrobe after you. Good night Mirta." Musa said turning to leave.

Mirta waved to her friend then went back to finishing her sketch before finally climbing into bed and dreaming of a certain man beneath the mask.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 My Big Brother**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club. If I did, there'd be a lot more action and I wouldn't be a broke college student. _Or _Revenge is a dish best served cold with a huge cup of hot tea.**

** Shout Outs: I'd like to thank the following reviewers/ people for this story**

**rogue- Horsewoman**

The next morning Kord and Fang both walked to Bloom's room and waited out side for her to wake up and come out so that she could show him Red Fountain and all its wonders as they were, Kord stood out side the door at a full attention as if he was going to be inspected by a superior officer, Fang sat next to Kord upright in a way that could be called standing at attention for a wolf or dog to be sitting in.

The door then opened and both prepared to greet Bloom, but only Stella exited the room.

"Oh it's you," Stella greeted taking a step back in shock and almost tripping over her three inch heels. It was a shock to see anyone in full armor that early in the morning and Stella was no exception "Waiting for Bloom?"

Kord just stood there looking at her out the corner of his eyes giving no indication that he'd heard Stella address him.

"Look I'm sorry about yesterday I didn't mean what I said, at least not the way it came out. I just speak my mind even when I shouldn't so I'm sorry ok?"

Kord slowly turned and faced her. "Very well ... when will Bloom be up?" He wasn't quite ready to forgive Stella for her comments.

Stella shrugged, it wasn't her fault that in her opinion the guy was sensitive to negative comments and she wasn't going to dwell on it. "Well I think she is getting up now so it will be a few moments."

"Good, thank you." Kord replied formally.

Stella shrugged again still not sure what to make about Kord except that he did seem to dwell on the negative and not sure what else to add since she'd apologized. The blonde fairy made a mental note to tell Mirta if nothing else the guy could hold a grudge.

Kord then turned and faced the door again and still at attention, Stella quickly walked off and headed for the dining hall before the food ran out and all the servers had left were stale biscotti and apples. A few moments later Bloom walked out the door wearing a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and a cream colored cap sleeved naval bearing sweater and to her surprise Kord and Fang were waiting there for her.

"Good morning Bloom I trust you slept well?" Kord greeted.

Bloom took a few steps back just as Stella had done. In her defense it is pretty shocking to be greeted first thing in the morning by the brother you just found out existed. The fact that he also stood about six five and was wearing a full suit of armor didn't do anything to lessen the shock either. "Uh yeah I didn't have any problems getting to sleep and you?"

"As well as could be expected, is there any thing you need to do before we head for Red Fountain?"

"Hmm, no I don't think so are you ready to go now?" Bloom asked still sounding sleepy.

"I can leave any time you want to." Kord replied sounding much more agreeable than he had around Stella.

"Well ok let's get going."

After a few moments Bloom and Kord came to the open courtyard, Kord saw Mirta talking with Musa, Layla and Flora but when they saw him Mirta blushed again and Musa and Flora started to giggle and nudge each other slyly. Even Layla couldn't hide a knowing smile on her full lips.

"Oh great." Kord muttered sounding nervous, at least for him.

"What's great Kord?" Bloom wondered confused.

"Oh nothing I've just noticed something that I'll have to manage one way or another."

Fang then let out a taunting bark to Kord as if to get his own dig in at his owner's expense.

"Yeah, yeah Fang, I know." Kord replied sounding a little irked at his pet's constant taunting at his expense.

"Morning!" Layla called loudly waving as she spied Bloom and Kord. The other girls stared over at her and she gave them a look that said "Think up something, and do it fast."

"Yeah, morning." Flora chimed in. "I hope you enjoy your visit to Red Fountain. Too bad we'll miss it, but Stella'll fill us in later."

"What aren't you coming with us?" Bloom asked her friends sounding confused.

"Sorry Bloom but Layla and I were going to help Mirta with something, besides you have Musa and Stella to keep you company."

"Well still, are you sure that you guys don't want to join us?"

"I do recall Mirta saying that she had to study for a test in a few days, are you helping her with the studying?" Kord asked trying to help give them a cover story.

"What oh yes we are, when did Mirta tell you Kord?" Flora asked giving Bloom's older brother a grateful look.

"She told me after showing me my room and we then said good night."

"I see," Bloom answered not sounding completely convinced, but there wasn't much she could do. "Well then I hope that you'll have fun doing what you need to do bye."

"Come on Bloom we would like to get there today ya know." Musa stated abruptly as she began to playfully shove Bloom to the portal that went between Alfea and Red Fountain.

"Oh calm down we all know you want to see Riven." Bloom shouted back as she reached behind her to tug on one of her friend's long blue-black pigtails.

"Yeah well it's not like you don't want to see your prince Sky, Bloom."

Kord just stood there looking back and forth at the two. "Um do you need a ref or something?" He finally asked.

"Nope, we do this all the time right Musa?" Bloom asked with a smile.

"Yeah, it's completely… what was that word you used once? Kosher." Musa agreed.

"Good because I know better than to get between two ladies when they're going at it." Kord started to laugh at that but soon noticed that the girls weren't joining in. soon he was all too thankful for the full helmet hiding the red on his face. "Ahem well are we going or shall we stay in this embarrassing moment?"

Bloom Stella and Musa started to walk to a wall where Kord soon saw an active portal.

"I can tell that this is new just by looking at it." He stated.

"You're right." Tecna confirmed as she came running from behind them. "It was installed after the witches and Valtor were defeated, this way the boys from Red Fountain or the students from Cloud Tower can come in instead of having to travel the entire way from their schools, and the headmasters of both have complete control over their ends, and if we were under attack and we needed them, or we can go to them if they need us."

"That does seem like a strategic idea but both sides should be defendable from the others side if one location was to fall then there could be a serous security problem."

"Well that's why both Miss Faragonda and Saladin have the ability to close their end of the portal then you'll have to enter the old fashioned way." Tecna explained with confidence.

"But if an attack was to happen too fast you would need to defend you position until it was deactivated."

"Kord don't worry about it, this as you said was just installed and Codatorta had made that point so we are going to make each point a defendable location." Bloom interrupted.

Stella and Musa then walked into the portal, Bloom waited outside of it for Kord to join her.

"Come on we don't have all day it's perfectly safe." Tecna reassured the young man.

"I'll take your word on it, Tecna is it?"

"That's right,"

Kord then entered the portal after Bloom and Tecna leaving him behind them, after exiting to the other side Kord looked around red fountain and liked what he saw.

Warriors sparing off with each other, Running gauntlets and obstacle courses, and practicing with their weapons on dummies. Bloom looked at Kord and something seemed different about him, he was standing proud as if he had remembered some thing that had been lost to him in the past.

"Are you ok Kord?" Bloom finally asked as she laid a concerned hand on her brother's shoulder.

"Huh? Yes... Yes I am fine; it's just been a while since I've been around other warriors."

"Warriors ha they are heroes ... well heroes to be." Corrected Stella. "Well, maybe some of them _could_ be warriors, but many are here to learn to be better trained royalty or to protect royalty like my Brandon."

Kord then saw four warriors making their way to them and they were followed by a stocky man that could not have been older that thirty five or so he would have seemed, he had a full beard with a connecting mustache brown hair and blue eyes.

Tecna Stella and Musa all ran to a warrior, each of the girls were embraced by one of them, Bloom stood there with Kord, as a warrior with long blond hair and blue eyes approached, Bloom walked over to him, as he embraced her Kord shifted uncomfortably in his place.

"Oh Kord this is Sky he is my boyfriend," Bloom explained. "Sky this is Kord he is my brother."

"Hi there Kord." Sky said as he then extended his hand to greet him, Kord swung the palm of his right hand into the palm of Sky's then closed it around the back of his thumb and gave it a bit of a tug.

"It is good to meet you Sky, so... you are the new king of Eraklyon?"

"Yes I am but most of all I am a gentleman." Sky replied in a reassuring tone.

"Good then I don't have to tell you to keep it that way?" Kord told him in a protective elder brother tone of voice.

Sky blushed three shades of red and looked nervously from Bloom to Kord and back laughing nervously. "Trust me Kord you won't have to hunt me down for any thing."

"Why would he want to hunt you down?" Bloom asked confused.

"Sorry Bloom this is guy talk, the same way that you girls have your talk we have ours, it's just a little more colorful than yours." Kord explained.

"You got that right Kord." Sky agreed sounding grateful.

The older man finally made it to Kord Bloom and Sky. "Hello I am ProfessorCodatorta; I am the instructor of discipline here at Red Fountain."

Kord then took his hand the same way he did with Sky. "I see that you take my hand like a warrior would greet another, very interesting."

"Well sir I show respect to all, and perhaps more to ones that follow the code of a warrior."Kord then took another look around the campus.

"So tell me Kord what do you think of my boys?"

"I can tell you this... they have potential of being great warriors given their current lack in skill and knowledge, but they do have heart and because they do, they will make you proud of them."

"I see what you mean."

"What do you mean lack of skill?" Demanded a maroon haired young man angrily. He was dressed nearly identical to Sky, except he had a red stone instead of a blue one on his cape.

"Come on Riven it's a figure of speech." Musa called back trying to soothe her boyfriend.

Kord just turned and faced him. "I meant what I said, but I did not give any specifics on who or in what, but I can tell yours right now."

"Yeah and what would that be?"

"Well just by hearing you I can tell your head strong, a bit of a hot head, but you do have a lot of heart, this makes you _very_ vulnerable as well as very powerful."

Riven gave Kord a confused look."What? Stop talking in riddles."

"Very well you move without thinking ahead of your self."

"So your saying that I'm stupid is that it?"

"You're putting words in my mouth, I am saying that you need to look before you leap because you might just find yourself next to a cliff." The words just seemed to confuse Riven more. Kord then turned his back to him to talk to Sky and others.

"Well I know what I am capable of what is more than I can say about you." Riven called out intentionally trying to antagonize Kord. It worked like a charm.

"Kord stopped in his tracks and turned back to Riven, his eyes were now blazing red with fire and rage, the sight of it made Riven step back for a moment.

"You attack what you know _nothing_! About."The flame in his eyes went out revealing his brown eyes. Then Riven shoved Kord.

"Yeah well you're still nothing." Riven spat as he broadened his chest to try and intimidate Kord.

Kord swung around and held Riven by the neck in a tight grip and lifted him off the ground a good three feet, Riven gasped in shock at Kord's strength and power.

"You doubt my skills, fine we shall test this in a ring of honor, granting Cordatorta's permission." Kord snapped angrily

"The ring of honor, you want to challenge him one on one?" Codatorta wondered.

"Yes but we shall use dimensional phase blades for our fight."

"What is that?" Asked Musa sounding a bit worried.

"It is a blade that will not cut any thing that is living, but to make sure that you know you've been hit you will feel a great chill in that spot you've been hit in, as the rules are once you've been hit in a critical spot a seasoned warrior must call the battle over, our kingdom used this to test warriors skills and also to train new recruits in the ways of combat." Kord explained

Kord then let Riven go in mid air forcing him to fall on his back making a loud thudding sound.

"Sky what's with Riven?" Bloom asked looking nervously from Riven to Kord then up to Sky.

"I don't know Bloom but this is strange."

"Did something happen to him, is something bothering him?" Musa asked concerned for her boyfriend's safety.

"Well not from what I could tell he was normal all morning, well as normal as Riven could be." Sky answered still keeping his eyes on the two young men.

"Well then what is up with him?" Musa persisted. Sky just shrugged then he and the others looked on.

Kord walked five feet from Riven then began to chant some words, then two blades appeared in the center facing up right, they then floated to one or the other and once it was griped by one of them, the blade took shape to the warrior's personal preference to what a weapon was. Riven's sword formed almost like his original blade with its long katana like shape. Kord had a traditional long sword in his left hand and a shield appeared on his right arm, then a ring of fire surrounded them. Kord then got into a defensive position for Riven's strong-headed attack; Kord did not have to wait long for it.

Riven began to charge Kord head on and when he got close he tried to swing his sword to cut into Kord's side, Kord knew that he would try this by watching his movements and blocked it with his shield witch knocked Riven off balance, Kord then spun in the opposite direction to his left and made a cut thru Riven's torso, if it was a real blade Riven would have been cut in half at the waste, then he brought it back across thru his neck and again turned his back to him, he then flipped his sword so the point was now pointing to Riven, he then plunged it into Riven's chest held it there for a moment as it stuck out his back he then removed it slowly.

Riven then fell to the ground shivering as if he had been left in a snowstorm.

"Do you see now, your flaws would have been your down fall if this was not a test."

Riven sat there shivering as his breath could be seen in the warm summer air, the ring of fire suddenly disappeared and Kord walked a way in great annoyance, he then stopped for a moment.

"Never question my skills as a warrior in that manner again." Kord thundered. He then started to walk to the portal.

"Kord wait." Called Codatorta.

Kord turned and looked at him. "I told Riven to try and provoke you as best he could to test your self control," To force you to face him in a small test of skills because I wanted to see what you were made of and to show the new boys what a skilled warrior can do, but I never thought that you could have beat him like that."

Kord then got right into the face of Codatorta.

"So you use tricks to force things your way." He demanded angrily. "An honorable man would have asked for a demonstration, I am done here now." Kord then exited out the portal, Codatorta lowered his head knowing that Kord was right about should having asked him.

**End**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Note:**** I'd like to apologize for the delay in updating, but college has been crazy and I just found out I'm going to have my first child. But thank you for waiting.**

Back in Alfea while all this was going on at Red Fountain Flora was helping Mirta with some make up and to sort out what dress to where, although this was more of a task for Stella, Flora was more than willing to help her friend. They had just finished sorting out what dress would have been best when Mirta looked out the window to see Kord exiting the portal but some thing was wrong, his strides were force full he was almost running.

"Flora I think something has happened." Mirta told her friend as Flora turned from the dresser where she'd been looking for some jewelry for Mirta to wear with her dress.

"What do you mean?" Flora asked curious about the strain in Mirta's voice

"Look out the window."

Flora then looked out at what Mirta was pointing at. "Oh no I think you're right Mirta; we should probably wait for another day to try this."

She was about to agree with Flora but then Mirta felt that this might be her only chance to approach Kord, even though he seemed upset; she might be able to help him forget whatever was bothering him. "Actually Flora, I believe there's no time like the present." Mirta announced with more confidence than she felt.

Flora looked back at Mirta with a surprised look on her face but nodded.

Kord now in almost a full rage entered the garden area and sat down on a bench looking at a large fountain, Kord then drew his sword and placed the tip into the ground and placed both hands on the butt of the hilt then rested his chin on his hands and continued to look at the water spewing out of the fountain.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Came a voice from behind Kord.

"I like the peace this place brings to me; it can calm the raging beast inside me." Kord answered still looking at the fountain. He then turned to face Mirta and was forced to look away again, she had a golden dress that glittered and showed her full figure, her hair was now longer and reached to her shoulders and her eyes were showing her emotions to Kord as if they were using a blow horn to state there intentions.

Kord sat there for a moment looking her up and down again and again unable to piece that this was the same shy girl that blushed every time there eyes met, then Kord looked into her eyes of course she blushed this time, but he could feel him self getting hot in the face too.

"So I take it that you like the new look?" Mirta asked sounding slightly pleased with her and Flora's experiment.

"Um ... yeah... I mean you look...You look great." Kord stammered out

Mirta then sat beside him and took a deep breath to prepare herself for what she was about to say. "Kord I know that you guys have a lot of problems asking girls out so I'm here to ask you, would you like to go some where some time and do some thing? I could show you all over the town and…."

Kord then stood up and raised a hand to stop her. "Mirta... I would be honored to escort you around the town or any place you like."

Mirta then jumped into his arms and gave him a squeeze, seeing that his face guard was open she then kissed him on the lips, this surprised him more than she thought it would because he pulled back and stood almost at full attention.

"What's wrong?" Mirta asked concerned, stepping back to look up at Kord. "

"Nothing," Kord replied sounding a bit nervous.

"I just did not expect you to do that."

"Do what?"

"Well you kissed me ... I did not think you would have done it this soon."

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to embarrass you."

"No...no it's not that it just took me off guard, there was nothing wrong with it in any way."

"Well that's good so, where would you like to go?"

"I can't say because I do not know this world or its places, but give me a call tomorrow and I should have an idea of where to escort you to if you would wish to go some where."

"Oh yes err I mean that I would like that very much but it would have to be after classes." Mirta replied with a smile, she was feeling every bit as nervous as Kord probably was right now.

"Of course." Kord agreed.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." Mirta then quickly ran to her room to tell Flora what was going to happen but she saw Bloom first,

"Oh Bloom hi."

"Hi Mirta _wow_! You look great not to mention _very _happy right now." Bloom commented with a small smile on her lips, she was still mulling over the day's events.

"Well I am, and that's because I'm going on a date with Kord tomorrow." Mirta blurted out.

"You're what?" Bloom asked wondering if she'd heard correctly.

"Oh no is that a problem Bloom?"

"Well no it's just that I did not think him to be the dating type."

"What do you mean?"

"Well he is a good person but he seams like the type of person that would be happier fighting a battle."

"Oh I see what you mean, but I asked him and he said that he would be glad to take me out, Well I got to go I have to talk to Flora and tell her the makeover was a success."

"Ok Mirta have fun."

"I will good bye." Mirta waved rushing up the steps to the main entrance.

Bloom then walked over to where Kord was sitting.

"Are you ok Kord?" She asked sitting down next to her brother on the stone bench.

"Yeah." Kord answered not meeting Bloom's eyes.

"Well you seemed to be a bit upset about what Codatorta did but I don't know why."

Kord stood and faced her. "He showed disrespect to a warrior by tricking him to fight, thou it was a mock battle that does not mean it should have happened the way it did."

"Well what do you mean by that?" Bloom asked curious.

"When I first took command of my warriors I had two candidates for captain, they were both skilled as warriors and commanders, they were evenly matched in almost every way, so I called them to test there skills of endurance, they would fight the same way Riven and I did, but as I said they were both evenly matched, the battle went on for a full day, non stop.

By the end of the day they were both exhausted and could barley move then they collapsed, after a few moments they tried to get back up again, but then I called them to stop, I then turned to my warriors and asked.

'Have these warriors not proven them selves in combat and as leaders?'

I heard a loud cheer as all my warriors called to their skills.

'Have they shown they have great endurance?'

Again I heard a cheer.

'Then who should be the captain?'

I heard nothing, I then said.

'Both shall become captains, we shall divide the force into two more groups and we will have a full force for each, now my two captains rest up, and when you do I want to hear your ideas of candidates to add to our forces. '

But the thing was that they both gave it there all for not only to become a captain but because they respected each other as warriors with honor."

"So being at Red Fountain reminded you of your soldiers?" Bloom asked softly.

Kord lowered his head.

"Yes they were my warriors, my brothers and sisters, and now they're all gone. But they fought as warriors and so I shall remember them as such."

Kord then looked up at Bloom. Bloom could see the hurt in his eyes, the pain of remembering what he had lost.

"I'm sorry Kord, I had no idea." Bloom commented not knowing what else to say. "If I'd've known about your loss…." She trailed off not sure how to finish her statement.

"I must go now Bloom, as it seams I have a date with Mirta and I must prepare, good night."

When Kord finally made it to his room and closed the door he clenched his chest as the orb in his chest plate started to glow with a dark red and pain shot deep into his heart and was passed to every other part of his body, then the orb returned to its white color with out a glow. Fang looked up at him and gave a concerned whimper.

"It's ok Fang, the pain has passed I'll be fine." But Fang showed that he was not so sure of that by whimpering again.

The next morning Kord entered the school library knowing that Bloom was in class or helping Miss Faragonda he did not wish to disrupt any of her studies. As Kord scanned the room with his eyes, he saw several girls either reading or looking on shelves for books, when he started to move, the clanking of his heavy plated boots gave him away in the deathly silent room, some of the girls glanced up at him from the sudden sound, as he saw into there eyes he could tell they were very uncomfortable with his presence, but he needed some information. Just then Kord could feel some one approaching him from behind, he turned to see that it was Miss Griselda.

"Good day to you Miss Griselda."

"Hello Kord may I ask what it is you're doing in here?"

"Of course, I am seeking information."

"Well I should have guessed that."

"Indeed but this information seems to be very rare, I am looking for any thing that has to do with orbs that can imbue a individual with power, the power can also be transferred to others, but also has some sort of a curse attached to it, I believe that the orb is of dark origins, would you happen to have any thing of that sort?"

"I may be able to find some thing but because it's from dark origins I don't think we will have anything on it." Ms Griselda replied.

"The orb seems to be connected to one's emotional state." Kord added helpfully

"How do you mean?"

"Well if some one was full of joy, the orb would bring them pain, if there was great anger and hate the person would have a loss of some control, like being bent to another's will."

Griselda thought for a moment. "Well we don't have anything like that in Alfea, the powers you describe;" She finally replied, "it would have to be in a school of the dark arts, I'm sorry I can't help you out more."

"Thank you for your assistance, you have helped more than you think, good day."

Kord then walked out of the library and headed to his room. When he entered it he grabbed a rag that was soaked in water and began to wipe down his armor and remove any dirt from it, after doing this he grabbed a small container full of some sort of gel. He then gathered a small amount on the rag then started to wipe his armor again with it, after several moments the parts that he had wiped for a second time started to shine as if it was brand new, he looked into the mirror for places that he had missed but then he noticed that his armor was looking more like a mirror than armor from all the polishing he had done.

Fang then gave out a long and low growl as he looked at Kord. Kord then turned to Fang.

"What? She did ask me out, and as a gentleman I must make myself look somewhat presentable." Kord replied to his companion's nosey antics.

Fang just gave him an uncertain whine, then suddenly his ears perked up his eyes widened then he started to bare his fangs at Kord.

"_Wow_ Fang it's me... Kord?"

But still Fang was bearing his teeth, and then Kord looked into the mirror feeling something was behind him. What he saw chilled his heart, standing in his place was a darker warrior, his armor was such an evil looking black that Kord felt that if he was to look too long into it that he would be consumed by it, there were spikes all over the armor, along the wrist of the gauntlets were long jagged blades, on the chest plate was a great skull that could only have come from a dragon and the buckles connected to his blood red cape that were holding a gold chain that were keeping it from falling off of him looked to be the upper half of human skulls just above the upper jaw, his helmet was a full helmet just like he was wearing now, but it only showed his eyes that glowed a dark red were full of hate rage and the urge to destroy. Then suddenly there was a knock at Kord's door and when he blinked the dark warrior was gone all Kord saw in the mirror was himself.

Again the knocking alerted him to the rest of the world. When he opened the door there stood Mirta in a full dress again that showed her figure _very_ well, so well Kord was glad that he had a helmet on.

"So Kord where are we going to go tonight?" Mirta asked with a shy smile on her face.

"Oh right tonight."

"Did you forget that we were going to do something?"

"Huh?" Kord asked still thinking about that image of himself in the mirror. "Oh no, I didn't forget, it's just later than I had thought."

"Good because I was going to say, wait a sec did you do some thing?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you look different some how."

"Oh I did clean my armor and give it a polish if that's what you mean."

"Well I can see that but you look bigger almost," Mirta shrugged as if that wasn't important. "Eh, it doesn't matter, so where are we going?"

"Right well I know this place, its not a public place it is a secret place, only I now know about it, it is a place that well... the only time some one was to where such a dress would be for a family picture."

"So it's either a great place or…" Mirta trailed off.

"No no it's a great place, you'll just have to see it but I know you'll love it."

Mirta started to blush a bit knowing that this was a _very_ special place to Kord. Kord then stretched out his hands then started to chant some thing, enes corto manialis erow clatu, then his hands started to glow and a portal opened up in the room.

"If you would be so kind as to step into the portal it will take us to where I wanted to show you."

But before Mirta could make a move, Fang darted into the portal.

"Well I guess that he wants to have some fun to, you don't mind do you?"

"What oh no not at all I mean it wouldn't be fair to him right?"

"Well it works for me, could you please hurry I can only keep it open for so long."

"I'm sorry."

Mirta quickly entered the portal, after only a few seconds of riding in a vortex she emerged on the other side and was astonished at what she saw, they were in a meadow full of bright green grass that glowed with life, there was a stream near by with a small water fall in a cliff that was feeding the stream, they were also surrounded by large beautiful tall trees that also glowed with life and flying around the grass and trees were fireflies, because of how tall the trees were only rays of light could get into the meadow save for one spot in the center where there was a large area of light.

"This is what I wanted to show you Mirta, this place has been in my family for generations only the royal family and the closest and most trusted friends can enter this place."

Mirta turned to Kord and looked into his eyes, Kord looked into hers and he saw that they were glowing with emotion; she was so happy and proud at the same time that it was over whelming her as her eyes filled with tears of joy.

Kord could also feel his heart swelling beyond its intended size or at least that is what it felt like, Kord then placed one hand on the side of her head, then slowly moved it down to her cheek and wiped away her tears with his thumb, he then move his hand to her chin and lightly pulled on it to guide it closer to his face, they almost kissed but Kord stopped pulled away and started to look around as if some thing was near them, he then drew his sword and summoned his shield.

"Kord what is it is there something here?" Mirta asked concerned

Kord stood silent for a moment looking and listening. Suddenly Fang came running out of the woods and stood right in front of Kord. Kord looked to him; Fang then gave out a long wolf cry.

"What? No not them." Kord said almost to himself in a worried tone

"What is it Kord?" Mirta shouted sounding panicked.

"We have to go _now_."

"Well I gathered that but why?"

"It'll take too long to explain right now.

Kord then summoned the portal as fast as he could.

"Get in there quickly." He ordered half shoving Mirta through the portal.

After entering the portal back into his room Kord looked out the window to see that it was now late at night, he then started to run and busted thru his door sending splinters flying every way possible not bothering to even try and open it, Fang was right on his heels and Mirta was struggling to just keep them in sight.

"We're going to Bloom she is in danger as is any one in the room with her." Kord explained running ahead.

Mirta then stopped in shock from what Kord had said because how could he know this and what danger could force him to run at that speed.

In Bloom's room everyone was asleep, because it was a weekend they decided to have a sleep over for old time's sake, watch movies, order a few pizzas, gossip and anything else that came to there mind, but as they slept the shadows in the room were moving with intent and to each of the six girls, then they started to take ghostly shadow form of a person from the waste up, when they reached there intend target they started to reach for them.

Suddenly the door went flying outward and off its hinges as if some one had kicked it, the door cracked but did not break. As the door went flying across the room it hit two of the shadow creatures destroying them in an instant, but it did not stop there as it reached the other wall slamming into it with such force that it was imbedded into the wall.

The other creatures then backed away from the girls and formed up in a defensive position as Kord walked into the room, as he did two more of the creatures lunged at him but one slice with his sword side ways showed that he was a force to be reckoned with.

One of the creatures started to move toward Musa but Fang lunged at it and was doing a good job of mauling it.

Only now were the girls wakening up to all of the noise, then they saw that there were intruders in the room, another one reached for Flora but Bloom shot a fire ball at it and it was vaporized, the others now knowing that there were too many for them to handle alone they then dove out of the window.

"Are you girls all right? Bloom, are you hurt in any way?" Kord asked concerned.

"No, we're all fine thanks." Bloom replied. "What were those things?"

"Shade assassins, Mirta I need you to stay with them and make sure that none of them leave this room there might still be some in here hiding."

"But where are you going Kord?" Mirta asked.

"I can not let any of them get a way from this place."

Kord then jumped out of the window and was followed by Fang.

When they landed there were six of the shade assassins waiting for them, two lunged for Kord with what could only be daggers, but Kord slew them just like to other two, then another came at him with a sword. Kord locked his sword with the shade assassins then a second came at him but he was blocked by Kord's shield, then Kord knew what they were doing as he heard the whisking sound of one flying at him from behind, as it lunged at Kord he was intercepted by Fang who again tore this shade to shreds before it disappeared, as the two Kord was fighting started to put more pressure on him with there swords Kord let them push so far then he pushed back with more strength than what they had.

One of them was knocked to the ground but the other one was merely sent to his knees, when it looked up all it was able to see was Kord coming at it with his sword, as Kord made one slice that removed its head, Kord then turned to the second one, he jumped into the air and came straight down on it cutting it in half right down the center.

Kord then saw that the girls had been watching the whole thing from their broken window, Kord then turned to see that the last creature was making a run for it into the woods. Kord started to run after it then he let out a long howl that got Fangs attention. Fang started to run beside Kord, Kord then turned his sword into a spear and his shield disappeared, Kord then used his free arm to grab hold of Fang and then jumped on him like he would have on a horse, he then leaned forward almost level with Fangs body and he started to transfer some of his strength into Fang forcing him to run faster and in longer strides.

They soon caught up with the shade, as they did Kord hurled his spear into the back of its right shoulder, this forced it to fall to the ground and roll. Kord then moved over to it pulled the spear from its shoulder then placed a foot under it and using leverage made it roll over onto its back, Kord then placed a foot onto its chest.

"I know that your master can hear what I'm saying so listen well betrayer, if you come any where near this place again I will come right for you and will not stop until one of us has fallen." Kord replied

He then drove the spear into the chest of the shadow warrior. Kord stood up and faced Fang.

"We must head back and fast."

Fang turned and prepared for Kord to jump on his back, when Kord landed on Fangs back Fang darted again with incredible speeds back to Alfea. In Blooms room all the girls were waiting impatiently for Kord to return. Mirta walked over to the broken window and looked out, and then she saw some thing moving in the darkness of the woods.

"What is it Mirta, what do you see?" Bloom asked her voice sounding strained

"I'm not sure Bloom but it's moving fast." Mirta replied cautiously sticking her head further out the window

Suddenly a object emerged out of the tree line, and it was moving so fast that no one could tell what it was until it got over the wall where it paused for a moment, when Mirta saw that it was Kord her heart exploded with all kinds of emotions like joy, love and relief that Kord was all right.

Fang after sitting on the wall for a moment then made a great jump to the window but did not have the distance, Kord went flying off of Fang and reached out one hand to the wall as the tip of this gauntlet fingers turned into claws, but his other hand reached for Fang, Kord managed to grab him by the scruff of his neck then pulled up while letting go, Fang went flying up as Kord who then caught him with the same arm but now holding him along the chest area. Kord then looked to Fang then to the window that was about seven feet above them, Kord then pushed up and off the wall with such force that he almost made it to the window, he was just out of arms reach so he reached to it with his right arm, then using his feet he pushed him self up along with Fang. Kord then quickly looked around the room to see that all the girls were there and accounted for.

Bloom then moved to and faced him.

"Kord what were those things?" She asked concerned

"They were shade assassins, they can only be summoned by some one using one of the stronger forms of the forbidden black arts, and I only know one person that knew of them."

"Who was it?"

"He is The Betrayer."

"The betrayer?" Bloom repeated confused. "Why do you call him that?"

"That is the only name that we can give to him, for he was one of the advisors to the royal family, but he betrayed us and me. He used his warriors to distract us and then he gave this to me."

Kord then pointed to the gem that was set in his chest plate.

Stella then broke in. "That's so horrible, hearing about it is horrible but having it done to you is worse."

"So what, he wants the Dragon Flame for himself does he? Well he'll have one hell of a time trying to get it from me."

"I'm sorry Bloom but he does not care for the Dragon's Flame."

"What does he want then?"

"The Betrayer has all ways had some sort of a loathing for our father and any thing that he had, he felt that it was his right to have had the kingdom, but that was not fate so he decided to destroy all that our father had and that includes us."

"But what did our father do to him?"

"As far that I could tell our father thought of him as a friend, so it was a one way hate rid."

"So he was jealous of him but for what?"

"Our mother, he thought that he was meant to have her but her heart belonged to our father."

"So who was he? How did he know our father?"

Kord stood there for a moment before answering.

"He was an advisor."

"Well I know that but how did he know our family?"

"Bloom... you are asking a question that has a hard answer, are you sure that you must know?"

"I have to know Kord, please tell me."

"Very well, they knew each other Very well and they grew up together because."

Kord then pause for a moment.

"Because they were _brothers_."

Bloom's eyes went wide with shock "Wh... what?" she stammered "What do you mean, brothers?"

"Yes they were brothers, you see our father met our mother long ago, at about your age, but our uncle fell madly in love with her and believed that it was fate for them to be together.

As I'm sure you know fate has no control over a woman's heart, as the days turned into years our father and mother became _very_ close, then they were wed. All the while, he was becoming more enraged with this." Kord's voice was rising in anger as he finished speaking.

"But that's no reason to betray your brother." Mirta commented.

"That is true but rage can blind even the most intelligent or skilled of people, the rest of what happens should be obvious, HE plotted with the three elder witches till they made their move and the rest you know, now I have some thing for you all."

Kord then put his hands together, as he did a bright green light began to shine out of his hands, he then separated his hand to reveal a small orb.

"This will destroyed the shades if they enter the greater light of this orb, if they are hit by the lower light of this it will reveal them to normal sight. Using your powers you should be able to remove any small incursions onto Alfea. Just keep this in your room at night when you're going to sleep.

It will keep you safe from them for tonight they will not return till some time in the next few days. So ill let you girls get to sleep."

Kord then channeled his powers and fixed the window and stopped a cold wind from entering the room.

"Just to be safe I would recommend that you all stay in here tonight, there is more to fear in numbers, not to mention when they have powers like yours."

Kord pointed his upside down hand to each of the girls signaling to all of them and there powers. As he began to leave Mirta came running up behind him as he turned to close the door.

"Kord I…." Mirta stopped there as their eyes locked again.

"Do not fear Mirta, I will be near and nothing will able to harm you."

Kord waited for a moment and kept looking into her eyes. "Or the others."

He then closed the door behind him.


End file.
